


Eyes Like The Sky

by sotheskyfalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, This is mostly a joke, eyes like the sky beer!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotheskyfalls/pseuds/sotheskyfalls
Summary: One night at a bar, Dean and Cas discover the Eyes Like the Sky beer from the Family Business brewery. Drunken debauchery ensues.
Relationships: Dean/Castiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Eyes Like The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a joke based off the 'Eyes Like the Sky' beer jackles's brewery released recently and the ensuing chaos on spn twitter. Written in less than two hours and not intended to be taken super seriously!

Jimmy Seacrest had seen his fair share of terrible Uber customers. At this point, he was used to the groups of girls whose high-pitched squeals gave him headaches for the rest of the day. Used to the chatterboxes who wanted to tell him every detail of their life in the thirty minutes it took to bring them to the train station. He was used to bringing passed-out drunks home. Even used to cleaning up their puke from the backseat when he got home. 

But he wasn’t used to this.

These two were quiet. They barely said a word since they’d gotten in his car. But ever since he checked his rearview to make sure the two clearly drunk men had buckled their seatbelts, he’d gotten the distinct feeling that they were only a long red light away from literally, actually having sex with each other in the back of his Honda.

Jimmy briefly wondered what he’d done to earn a life of cleaning other people’s bodily fluids out of the backseat of his car.

He gritted his teeth and sped them the fuck home.

\---

Miraculously, Dean and Cas Winchester actually managed to make it upstairs before they finally crashed on the bed in a drunken tangle of limbs and half-removed clothing. Their weekly Saturday date-night had gone extremely well, what with the discovery of a new delicious alcoholic beverage from Family Business Brewing Co., the ‘Eyes Like the Sky’ beer. It was originally Dean who had pointed it out on the bar menu (“You gotta get it, Cas! It’s _made for you_ …”) but then when Dean ended up drinking half of it and totally neglecting his own ‘Island Fire’ lager, it was over. Between the two of them, they ordered another ten ‘Eyes Like the Sky’ beers, and by the time they left the bar, both were stumbling drunk.

“Fuck, Cas, you still taste like that fucking drink,” Dean groaned, coming up for air for a moment.

Cas laughed. “I think we’ve found a new favorite,” he said and pulled Dean back into the kiss. But Dean resisted and shook Cas’s hands free. He smiled wickedly.

“No, but, you know what’s crazy? It describes you perfectly. Like literally perfectly,” he said emphatically, unbuttoning Cas’s shirt.

Cas propped himself up on his elbow as he watched Dean’s hands fumble on the buttons. “Yeah, yeah I get it, I have blue eyes… fuck, Dean, you’re so drunk,” he said suddenly, cracking up and wiggling out from below his husband, who apparently couldn’t even get the second button undone. “I’ve got it, you get your own shirt off.”

Dean gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled off the bed to undress. But the moment Cas got his shirt off he jumped back on top of him, grabbing the shirt and throwing it onto the floor.

“I’ve got the rest,” he purred, pressing into Cas’s chest, coaxing him to lie back. He began kissing a line down his stomach. “And no – I’m serious,” he said, punctuating every few words with another kiss, “I looked up the drink… the drink description, I mean… and it like… weirdly describes you…” He reached up and unfastened Cas’s belt.

“How so?” Cas asked, already panting.

Dean looked up with a wicked grin. “Well,” he said sensually, running his hands up Castiel’s chest, “the description says it has a ‘pillowy-soft body’…”

Cas laughed. “No way,” he said, shoving sloppily at Dean’s face, “you’re kidding, there’s no way.”

“I’m serious!” Dean exclaimed, sitting up. “You can look it up, I’ll bet you money if you don’t believe me,” he said, and shimmied off Cas’s pants, casting them aside, then clambered back on top of him. “And you know what the best part is?” he breathed, nipping at Castiel’s ears, “it talks about your _juicy goodness_ as well…”

“Oh, Dean, no,” Cas started, flushing, but then Dean kissed him long and deep and Cas found he couldn’t finish the thought. Heat pooled in his core and he gasped, breaking off the kiss. Dean grinned against his cheek.

“There we go,” he purred. He brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it in saliva, then reached down, down, down… and curled his fingers around Castiel’s trembling cock. Cas gasped, arching his back at his touch.

“Fuck, Dean…” he bit out as Dean stroked him. “Fuck…”

Dean nipped at his ear again, whispering, “you know, I think I want to taste your juicy goodness again…”

“Dean, you’re such a dork,” Cas began, but choked silent when Dean took him in his mouth. He sucked him quickly, sloppily, but Cas was already flushed and panting and it didn’t take long for him to spasm into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed with a smile.

“Citrusy creamsicle stone-fruit goodness. Just like the drink,” he said softly and swept Cas into another kiss. Cas pulled back a moment later.

“You know, I think I see it,” he said, cocking his head to side. “But now if we know what I taste like, we’ll just have to figure out you next.”

Dean pursed his lips. “Yeah, I guess.”

Cas suddenly pushed off the bed, flipping both men over. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Dean. “Well, I think I have an idea,” he said, and reached down to unbuckle Dean’s pants. “But I’ll have to test my theory before I’m sure.”

“By all means,” Dean said, relaxing back into the pillows, “test away.”

Castiel obliged.

\---

The next time the two went to the bar, Castiel blushed when he ordered the ‘Eyes Like the Sky’.


End file.
